1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same; in particular, to a memory unit array and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is one of the common the semiconductor memory devices. Dynamic random access memory is a data storage device for storing data as capacitor charges. Each memory unit cell can have a storage capacitor and a transistor, and the charges can be transferred therebetween. Each memory cell can utilize a word line for addressing and can utilize a bit line for accessing the data. Word line is used to control the transistor, thereby the storage capacitor can be coupled or decoupled to the bit line for complete data-writing and data-reading of the memory unit cell. A plurality of word lines are respectively corresponding to a plurality of the memory unit cells, and a plurality of bit lines are respectively correspond to a plurality of the memory unit cells.
Dynamic random access memory manufacturing is a highly competitive business, reducing the size of the individual unit and increasing the density of memory cells may allow more memory cells on a single memory chip. When the size of the memory is reduced, the isolation of each unit cell in the memory is therefore becoming more important to place the active areas closer to each other.